


Melt With You

by biscuityskies



Series: Iwaoi's Fluffy Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deadass that’s it that’s the fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, So basically, They’re so cute I’m :’), and are very in love, oh god I’m soft, please they’re adorable, they go ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is a night owl, and as such, night activities are some of their favourite things.Ice skating past midnight?That’s on the list.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi's Fluffy Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592431
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I DID IT OKAY THIS IS A SECRET SANTA GIFT FOR @KElGOTAMI I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT UWU

Warmth. 

Oikawa never would get tired of the warmth of having a body next to him, holding his hand or throwing an arm around his shoulder, or pressing a kiss to his cheek. Iwaizumi could seem outwardly cold, but his actions were the very definition of warmth to Oikawa. 

Maybe that was accentuated when he had proposed, on a warm summer night with fireworks echoing around the city, cicadas barely audible over the spine-shaking perpetual sonic booms. He had brought Oikawa down onto a dock that led some ways into the river, and when the sky grew dark he had hummed a simple confession, ending it on one knee with a silver band gleaming in the light of the bursting fireworks. He was tasting his lover’s lips by the time the sound barrier breaking crash of the next firework echoed down the river. 

That was months ago. The seasons had changed; summer ripened into autumn, and autumn faded into winter. Everything was cold. Snow and ice were everywhere, making even walking a treacherous task. 

Ice skating, though. That was equal parts adventurous and treacherous. And with Iwaizumi’s constant warmth by his side, Oikawa knew he had nothing to fear. 

Then again—

“How are you so good at this?” Oikawa practically screeched, flailing his arms wildly so as to avoid tipping over. He was amazed that he hadn’t fallen over yet, and he wasn’t about to break that streak. He glided along, bent nearly in half, keeping his arms extended for balance until he ran into the side of the rink, holding on for dear life as his feet slipped out from under him yet again. 

Iwaizumi came up next to him, light laughter escaping a full smile. “That rough, huh?” 

“Iwa-chaaaan,” Oikawa whined as he held onto the barrier. “Don’t mock me! I’ve only done this once before and that was like seven years ago!” 

Iwaizumi laughed and put his mitten-clad hand on Oikawa’s elbow, running it down to grab at his hand and tug him back onto the rink. “You’re doing great, babe. Keep up the good work.” 

Oikawa shrieked as he lost his handhold on the barrier, sliding back out onto the ice. “This is not good, Iwa-chan, nothing about this is good!” 

“You’re just not used to the feeling of the ice under your feet,” Iwaizumi replied. “Give it a bit and I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” He pushed off with his foot and they slid forward a bit, Oikawa making a small sound in the back of his throat even as his fiancé held onto his waist. 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna fall and die,” Oikawa whispered as the winter wind picked up around them. 

“You are not,” Iwaizumi laughed. “I’ve got you, love. I’m right here.” He pressed his cheek against Oikawa’s, staying there for a moment before pulling back to kiss the chilled skin, pink from the cold. He pushed off again, his hockey skates sturdy on the ice, momentum propelling them both forward. 

Everything was going fine until Oikawa got too relaxed and ended up with one of his legs in between Iwaizumi’s and his skate tangled in his lover’s. It was all Iwaizumi could do to shove Oikawa away so he could try to regain his balance. Oikawa screeched as he slid across to the barrier, latching onto it once more before looking behind himself to watch his fiancé stumble in an attempt to regain his balance. 

“I told you this was fricking dangerous!” Oikawa called as Iwaizumi continued to try to right himself. 

Iwaizumi just laughed in return, finally getting his feet back underneath him and steadying himself. “It’s not that bad,” he replied, “I just haven’t done this in forever.” 

“I’m gonna die,” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi skated over to him. “I swear to god, I’m gonna die!” 

“You’re  _ not _ , Shittykawa, shut the hell up!” He pressed a kiss to the small portion of exposed skin on Oikawa’s neck, nosing the scarf away in the process. 

“Cold, cold, what the  _ fuck _ , Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped and pulled himself along the barrier of the rink with one hand as he pulled his scarf back against his skin with the other. “Why the hell is your nose so  _ cold _ ?!”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “Um, maybe because it’s winter? And we’re outside?” 

“Jesus,” Oikawa murmured under his breath. “Remind me why we thought this was a good idea, again?” He paused as he looked at his fiancé under the light of the Christmas-light-wrapped lamp posts. “Hang on, this was just you. This was really just you.” 

Iwaizumi started to giggle as he pushed off and glided over towards Oikawa. “You agreed, though.” 

Oikawa sighed. “Are your ears cold, too?” he asked, holding his free hand up to Iwaizumi’s cheek before running mitten-clad fingers over his pink ear. 

“I mean,” Iwaizumi started, grabbing Oikawa’s hand before he could pull it all the way back and pressing a kiss to the top of the fabric. “Maybe a little.” 

“You fool.” Oikawa sighed again with a smile tugging at his lips, pulling his earmuffs off and putting them on his fiancé instead. “Come here, my dumbass Iwa-chan.” He gently yanked at the end of Iwaizumi’s scarf, pulling him in to press a kiss to his lips. They stayed like that for a moment that lasted an aeon, each staring into the other’s eyes, Oikawa still pressed up against the barrier and caged in between Iwaizumi’s legs. 

“I think we’re probably just about done here, yeah?” Iwaizumi whispered softly as he pressed another kiss to Oikawa’s pliant lips. “I am of the opinion that we should get something warm to drink.” 

“A wonderful opinion, Iwa-chan, I support you and your opinion.” 

“All of them, or just this one?” 

Oikawa hummed, pressing his hand once more to Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Many of them, really. We’re gonna be married for a couple of months come this time next year, and I don’t know how best to describe that opinion as anything but a good one.” 

“Which opinion is that?” 

“The one where you love me,” Oikawa replied somewhat jokingly, squealing from surprise when Iwaizumi pressed their lips together again. 

Warmth. 

Iwaizumi’s kisses always make Oikawa feel warm. This one was no exception. All of the cold that had been settling into his limbs was expelled as Iwaizumi swept his tongue across Oikawa’s lips, licking into his mouth as he parted them. 

Oikawa’s smile spread as Iwaizumi pulled back to press kisses to his chilled skin. “Thank you for coming here with me,” he managed between kisses. “Especially at three in the morning on a cold December night.” 

“Why especially now?” Oikawa giggled. 

“There are so few people awake and outside right now, nobody here to watch us kiss,” Iwaizumi responded, his breath clouding in the air. 

Oikawa’s smile was broad enough that it pushed his cheeks up and curved his eyes into crescents. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Iwaizumi breathed, his pupils blown wide. “I’m so in love with you.” 

“Funny,” Oikawa replied. “I could say the same thing.” 

Iwaizumi hummed. “You probably can’t, though. Not to the degree of whipped that I am for you.” 

“I… wholeheartedly disagree. Iwa-chan, if you wanted me to grab a comet from the sky I absolutely would.” 

“Is that even possible?” 

“Probably not, but I would die trying if that’s what you wanted.” Oikawa smiled as he pressed another kiss to the side of Iwaizumi’s mouth. 

“That will never,  _ ever _ , be what I want, but I appreciate the sentiment.” He smiled as he held his fiancé close. “My Tooru.” 

Oikawa could feel the exact moment his heart burst with joy. His eyes began to water - not that he would say anything about it - and he pressed his lips against the thick column of Iwaizumi’s neck. “Iwaizumi Tooru.” 

Iwaizumi’s small giggle quickly turned into a full laugh, and before Oikawa knew it, lips were pressed against his, somehow harsh yet tender. 

“I love you,” they whispered at the same time once they pulled back for air, sending Oikawa into a giggling fit, his breath mingling with Iwaizumi’s in the small space between their bodies. 

“Coffee?” Iwaizumi said, pressing another kiss to Oikawa’s cheek. 

“With regard to kisses, you’re insatiable,” Oikawa laughed in return. “With regard to coffee, I thought you would have figured out by now that  _ I’m _ insatiable.” 

“Let’s go, then,” Iwaizumi replied, kissing Oikawa one last time before pulling back. He pulled Oikawa closer to him, and in one smooth, swift motion, swept his arm under Oikawa’s legs and held him, bridal style. “You’re so cute,” Iwaizumi said when his fiancé shrieked, pressing yet another kiss to his lips. 

“You scared me, Iwa-chan!” 

“I’ve got you, Tooru. I’ve always got you, okay?” 

“Okay,” Oikawa huffed, his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck as he skated them toward the exit. 

***

“It’s weird putting actual shoes back on,” Oikawa said as he undid the laces of his other skate. “I can’t glide anymore.” 

“Are you telling me you actually enjoyed it?” Iwaizumi replied, an eyebrow raised as he tied his skates together and put them around his neck. 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Maybe,” he said hesitantly. 

“I finally did it,” Iwaizumi laughed as he slid Oikawa’s boot onto his foot. “I got you to appreciate something you previously hated for no reason.”

“It’s definitely not no reason, dummy Iwa-chan. It’s just that it’s not volleyball.” 

Iwaizumi smiled affectionately, pulling his fiancé up. “You and volleyball, I swear.” 

“What? It’s the superior sport!” Oikawa began as they walked down the sidewalk. “Volleyball is so much more interesting than, like, anything else, you can’t convince me otherwise.” 

“What about me?” 

“What is this, 1920s America? You’re not a sport.” 

“You could still-”

“So! What coffee shop are we going to?” 

Iwaizumi laughed at the sudden subject change. “The one that’s open all day.” 

“Is that the cat cafe?” 

“I’m not sure they’ll have cats right now, but yeah, that’s the one.” 

A blinding smile slid onto Oikawa’s lips. “Can we adopt a cat if they do have them out?” 

Iwaizumi chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Oikawa’s hand. “Of course, anything you want.” 

“Ten cats?” 

“Within reason.” 

“Fine. Two?” 

“Two is manageable.” 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” 

***

“You’re open all day? Like, every day?” 

The barista gave Oikawa a bright smile. “Yep! Every day but Sunday!” 

“Doesn’t it suck working the graveyard shift though? I had to do that for a job in secondary school once and it was  _ rough _ .” 

“It’s not actually that bad, honestly. I only really have to work when people come in - which isn’t that often, mind you - and then I get to take care of and play with the cats the rest of the time. It’s actually rather enjoyable. The cats are… low key nuisances, honestly, once it gets to be four in the morning and they want food, but that’s why we have twenty four hour supervision.” 

Oikawa listened with a gleam in his eye and Iwaizumi smiled. He was so goddamn cute. 

“Do all of the cats want food at four in the morning?” 

“Most of them do, yeah. Twelve hungry kittens at four in the morning… but I wouldn’t change it for anything. Are you looking to adopt one?” 

“Two, actually.” 

The barista beamed. “That’s wonderful! Do you want to see them now? They’re actually rather active right now. Besides, that way you can fill out the paperwork now and then I’ll drive it over to the shelter when they open at nine! That’s right at the end of my shift, anyway.” 

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his back, a warmth seeping into his bones. “That sounds perfect,” he replied, leaning back into his fiancé’s touch. “In that case, I would like a coffee now and then we can come back for the cats and more coffee in the morning.” 

“Coffee is always a bonus.” 

“The cats will be even better,” Oikawa said with a brilliant smile, linking his pinky with Iwaizumi’s. 

***

“You’re so beautiful, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured once they finally got out into the street, having completed the paperwork to adopt the cats and picked out two of them - siblings, one with orange markings and one with grey, feisty little kittens - and gotten a ridiculously sweet latte of some sort for Oikawa. 

“No, you,” Oikawa’s quick to respond, taking the lid off of his to go cup as they waited for the light to change. Somehow, the whipped cream was miraculously intact and hadn’t dissolved into the hot latte. It didn’t last long, though; Oikawa licked most of it off in one pass before downing the drink frighteningly quickly and tossing the empty cup in a nearby bin. 

“You-” Iwaizumi started, taking in the sight of Oikawa, his eyes shining under the fairy light wrapped lamp posts, the ring around his finger shimmering as well. Iwaizumi took his left hand and intertwined their fingers. “Oikawa Tooru,” he mused, “will you marry me?” 

“I already answered that question, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa giggled.

“I know, I know. I just want to relive the moment.”

Oikawa grinned, reciting the exact words from when his fiancé had asked him the same question several months prior. “A thousand times yes, Iwaizumi Hajime. I love you so much.” 

Iwaizumi lurched forward and kissed the extra whipped topping off of Oikawa’s top lip, gently pulling at it with his teeth as he leaned back. “You make me the happiest man alive, Tooru. Every day. I’m the luckiest person on the planet, having you by my side.” 

Iwaizumi surged forward again, and this time Oikawa was there, kissing him, a hand wrapped in his scarf to pull him closer still. 

Warmth. 

Iwaizumi’s heart was jumping for joy, bursting with love and happiness as he felt his fiancé’s lips slide against his own. 

“You taste sweet,” Oikawa said. 

“That’s you,” Iwaizumi responded. “That’s definitely you.” 

“I guess I’ll have to make sure.” He pressed forward again, feeling Iwaizumi’s pliant lips beneath his own. 

Iwaizumi intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb against the ring around Oikawa’s long finger. 

Kiss, after kiss, after kiss… 

Needless to say, they didn’t make it through that light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bro this was a whOLE adventure to write 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! Leave a kudos and a comment if you so desire! 
> 
> You can find me screaming about Haikyuu on Twitter @biscuityskies if you so desire~


End file.
